


Does this unit have a soul?

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Он никогда до конца не понимал природу ТАРДИС. Нет, не так: они никогда ее не понимали. Все они. Повелители времени. Они не знали, что создали. У ТАРДИС есть душа именно в том смысле, какой в это слово вкладывают люди.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод заглавия: «Есть ли у данной платформы душа?», цитата из компьютерной видеоигры «Mass Effect 3»
> 
> Написано для команды Whoniverse на ФБ-2015.

Первое, что осознает Доктор, когда они возвращаются после своего первого и, надо сказать, довольно опасного приключения и Сьюзан клубочком сворачивается в кресле и засыпает, измученная тревогами первого дня вне Галлифрея: они находятся под постоянным наблюдением. Пристальный взгляд невидимого наблюдателя не оставляет его ни на мгновение ни в комнате управления, ни в машинном отсеке, ни даже в его собственной спальне, заглядывать в которую он уже не видит смысла. В обычное время он бы почувствовал напряжение, тревогу, может быть, – если бы был помладше телом и постарше душой – страх, но ничего нет. И тогда приходит вторая мысль, не такая неожиданная, как первая, и потому кажущаяся логически верной: ТАРДИС следит за ним. Нет. _Присматривается_ к нему. В ее взгляде, если можно так сказать, а вернее, в ощущении ее внимания нет угрозы, враждебности, подозрительности, которые обычно вкладываются в это слово. Лишь любопытство и, – Доктор оглядывается, пытаясь разгадать гнездящееся внутри чужое чувство, – настороженность. Словно корабль, веками хранивший свои секреты в музейной пыли и холоде, боится того, что могут раскрыть новоявленные гости. 

Доктор вспоминает тепло, исходившее от неприглядной серой оболочки ТАРДИС, когда он впервые ступил на порог, то самое тепло, которое ни Сьюзан, ни загадочная галлифрейка – почему-то слово никак не хочет вязаться с образом той странной девушки, – казалось, не заметили вовсе. Он протягивает руку к консоли, кажущейся сейчас совершенно незнакомой, несмотря на то, что он потратил несколько макропериодов… нет, хватит мыслить этими мерками, он оставил их позади вместе с родной планетой… _часов_ на то, чтобы освоиться с управлением, и касается пальцами панели. Затем, подумав, опускает на нее всю ладонь. Холодная панель становится теплой, свет ротора едва заметно мигает и загорается чуточку ярче. Доктор чувствует мгновенный прилив медово-сладкого и немного удушающего радостного ощущения и с запозданием понимает, что оно принадлежит не ему. Тогда его посещает третье откровение.

Он никогда до конца не понимал природу ТАРДИС. Нет, не так: _они_ никогда ее не понимали. Все они. Повелители времени. Они не знали, что создали.

Конечно, они никогда не обманывали себя и не завешивали глаза пеленой высокомерия или глупости. Они знали, что ТАРДИС _живые_ – настолько, насколько может быть живой чистая природная сила, бессмертная и опасная в чужих руках. Насколько живым может быть дерево, звезда, далекие космические течения.

Как же они ошибались.

Если ТАРДИС можно сравнить с живым существом, наиболее вероятно, это человек. Пускай Доктор еще не успел в полной мере познакомиться с этим видом, но тот, несмотря на свою глупость, суетность и несообразительность, завораживает с самого начала – так же, как ТАРДИС. Она обладает одним из тех качеств, которые одновременно восхищают и отталкивают Доктора: эмоциями. Нет, конечно, эмоциональность свойственна и повелителям времени, но не такая дикая, свободная, неконтролируемая – или, вернее, не ограниченная рамками, которые они сами себе выдумали. ТАРДИС не просто обрабатывает информацию, она пропускает ее через себя, через свои ощущения. Она способна быть любопытной, испуганной, восторженной, благодарной, нетерпеливой, даже – с удивлением отмечает Доктор, когда мысли его на долю мгновения возвращаются к дремлющей в углу внучке, – ревнивой. Чувства, которые никогда – никогда – не испытает машина, даже самый продвинутый и запрограммированный на имитацию человека искусственный интеллект.

У ТАРДИС есть душа именно в том смысле, какой в это слово вкладывают люди.

Доктор качает головой. Кощей сказал бы, что он сходит с ума. Ушас назвала бы его болваном и привела сотню неопровержимых аргументов своим словам, и еще десяток – невозможности существования души у машины времени. Это ненаучно. Ядро ТАРДИС – сгусток энергии, способный на самостоятельное мышление, анализ, выводы, но не на чувства и ощущения.

« _А что думаешь ты?_ »

Доктор хмурится в ответ на неожиданно посетившую его мысль. Его собственные чувства смутны и неопределенны. С одной стороны, живая – по-настоящему _живая_ – ТАРДИС это невероятно, захватывающе, притягательно. Это явление… нет, _существо_ , живое мыслящее существо, равного которому нет во Вселенной. Уникальное. Неподражаемое. С другой стороны… если чувства способны заставить человека совершить нечто глупое и опасное – насколько подвержены таким ошибкам машины времени? Способны ли они погубить пилота, если сочтут себя преданными, почувствуют угрозу, обиду, ревность? Если они не связаны протоколом безопасности, насколько опасны они для тех, кто находится на борту, кто отдает себя на их милость, слепо полагая, что управляет ими? Но за все время существования ТАРДИС такого не случалось. Значило ли это, что души не существует, или лишь что ТАРДИС умеют управлять эмоциями лучше, чем люди?

« _Ты думаешь, это вы придумали профессиональную отстраненность?_ »

Голос в его голове все еще его собственный, но Доктор в изумлении поднимает взгляд на ротор, глядя на него со смесью восхищения и ужаса, разрывающих его изнутри. Он знает, что вряд ли задал бы себе такой вопрос, – не говоря уже о том, чтобы говорить с самим собой. Конечно же, это не его мысль, – догадывается Доктор. Телепатия. Голос ТАРДИС. И она слушает каждую его мысль. От этого по спине пробегает холодок.

« _Ты боишься_ ». В его собственном голосе, звенящем в голове, слышится укор и разочарование. Доктор поспешно задвигает свои рассуждения в самый темный угол сознания. Ему искренне не хочется подпускать их к себе. Делать их реальными.

– Это испуг, а не страх, есть разница, – ворчливо говорит он, ни на что особо не глядя, просто обводя глазами комнату. Он не знает, к чему обращаться, и не знает, насколько разумно говорить с ней вслух, но почему-то думает, что это правильно. Сьюзан крепко спит в своем кресле, и кажется, что ее не разбудит и кораблекрушение.

ТАРДИС не верит ему, не до конца, и он лихорадочно соображает, ища подходящие слова, но не находя их. Он слишком мало знает об этой ТАРДИС и не знает, как и почему она оказалась забытой в музее, как и она не знает, почему он выбрал такой путь, оторвался от своего народа, от своей планеты.

Впрочем, возможно, ответ на оба вопроса будет один.

– А другие знают о том, что… кто вы такие? – тихо спрашивает он. Новая мысль приходит мгновенно:

« _Те, кому посчастливилось разделить связь со своей ТАРДИС – знают. Но таких немного. Один на тысячу триста шестьдесят девять_ ».

Эти слова эхом разносятся в голове. Живой голос, говорящий как заправский искусственный интеллект. Эмоции – и холодные, зубодробительно точные цифры. Эта смесь кажется невероятной… невозможной. И восхитительной. 

Доктор наконец отнимает ладонь от нагретой панели и, подняв ее к глазам, видит на коже серые пятна пыли. ТАРДИС продолжает говорить – о повелителях времени, об одиноких днях в музее, о путешествиях до закона о невмешательстве, о тысячах звезд и миров, которые во временной линии Галлифрея уже не существуют. Или еще не существуют. Она мечтает увидеть их вновь. Запустив руку в карман, он выуживает белый платок и, не замечая, что делает, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли, в звучащий в голове голос ТАРДИС, – он уже начинает отличать его от своего: тот приобретает более высокий, женский тембр, с сильными, решительными, мудрыми нотками, – принимается вытирать пыль. В этом движении ладони по кругу, в медленно проступающей белизне консоли легко раствориться. Голос ТАРДИС с каждой секундой все теплее, все ближе.

– Значит, кое-что общее у нас есть, – наконец говорит он, задумчиво хмурясь, хотя на губах сама собой расползается довольная усмешка. – Я сбежал, чтобы посмотреть Вселенную. Стать ее частью вместо того, чтобы наблюдать за ней на скучных мониторах и диаграммах.

« _Ты не похож на других повелителей времени_ », – немного ворчливо признает она, не сумев скрыть удовольствия, словно вода просочившегося в голос.

– Ты не похожа на другие ТАРДИС, – в тон ей отвечает Доктор, мельком вспоминая темноволосую незнакомую девочку, чье лицо уже меркнет в памяти, и ее настойчивое стремление обратить его внимание именно на эту машину. В этом кроется какая-то тайна. Может быть, он когда-нибудь вернется и найдет ее. И выяснит причину. Впрочем, это может подождать.

ТАРДИС ждет чего-то еще – это Доктор чувствует всем своим существом. И догадка приходит на несколько наносекунд раньше, чем она решается спросить:

« _Так есть ли у меня душа… Доктор?_ »

Доктор в последний раз проводит тканью по панели, стирая остатки пыли, ее белизна больно режет глаз, притягивая к себе свет, скапливающийся под потолком комнаты управления. Свет, белый и холодный, как ни странно, согревает и поселяет внутри удивительное спокойствие, ощущение надежности и безопасности. Он похож на крепкие, нежные материнские объятия, способные защитить от всего, будь то реальная опасность или ночные кошмары.

– Определенно, – не задумываясь, как само собой разумеющееся, отвечает он, откладывая тряпку и чувствуя легкое благодарное прикосновение. – Впрочем, если ты хочешь доказательств, нам придется их найти.

Он не знает, откуда берется это «нам», но в этот момент оно кажется самым правильным, что он говорил в своей жизни.

Доктор усмехается и поворачивается к дверям. Проходя мимо Сьюзен, он ласково проводит ладонью по ее коротким волосам. Она бормочет что-то и поудобнее укладывает голову на мягкой спинке кресла, но не просыпается. 

Слова проникают в разум, когда он уже стоит на входе во внутренние галереи ТАРДИС. Они так внезапны, что Доктор останавливается, одна нога в комнате управления, другая – за порогом.

« _Хочешь, я покажу тебе Вселенную?_ »

Он оглядывается и смотрит на застывший ротор, горящий ровным светом. Белизна комнаты управления уже не режет глаз, она словно растворяется в теплом ощущении привязанности, которое гнездится в глубине разума. И ему уже все равно, кому оно принадлежит: кажется, оно одно на двоих. Он улыбается.

– Это будет незабываемое путешествие, _старушка_.


End file.
